


L. and S. Lafontaine

by Leprechaunff



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla Web series - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Nonbinary, Other, Sibling AU, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprechaunff/pseuds/Leprechaunff
Summary: Laf's coming out story but with Laf and Perry as twins instead of childhood best friends.





	L. and S. Lafontaine

**Author's Note:**

> Later fics will have them as friends turned love interests but in this one they are twin siblings.  
> Inspired by this fan art because they had similar features and because it's intimidatingly cute.
> 
> http://carmillaseries.tumblr.com/post/144646166166/k-noxx-some-laf-and-perry-studies-i-think-i
> 
> Note- there will be some misgendering of Laf as Perry tries to wrap her head around her twin sister being her twin sibling. This is not meant to be disrespectful and I personally love the nonbinary representation and that they are played by Kaitlyn Alexander who identifies that way themself.

"You can't go by our last name!"  
"Well you go by your middle name"  
"That's different"  
"How?"  
Perry sighed. "I don't know it just is ok!"  
"If Lola Perry LaFontaine can be shortened to Perry then Susan LaFontaine can be shortened to just LaFontaine"  
"But you're Susan!"  
"I don't want to be Susan anymore"  
"But you're my sister! Susan!"  
"No I'm not. I'm your sibling LaFontaine. I'm your twin. I'm your best friend. But I'm not your sister and I'm not Susan."

Perry was taken aback. Her twin sister-err just twin-had sprung this on her pretty suddenly and then took off. How was she supposed to react? Her coming out as pansexual, no big deal even though Perry had not the slightest clue what the difference was between bisexuality and pansexuality. Oh right them coming out as pan, Perry mentally corrected. Sure fine, like/date/kiss/even do more with whoever you want of whatever gender. But coming out as not her sister? Not Susan who's she's grown up and shared everything with? They're fraternal twins but she knew for a fact they were both female. Right not female, 'assigned female at birth' or afab, Susan had explained. Growing up together had more than confirmed that as the twins had little privacy between them. There had never been a need. Would she uh they want privacy now? You can't just suddenly tell your lifelong roomie that you're a different gender! Perry was distraught. Non-binary, genderqueer, agender, afab, so many terms that she hardly understood just bouncing around in her head. Her twin always kept things interesting, that's for sure. Why couldn't she just be a girl?! Or even trans?! Well she- no they, had said this was considered under the 'trans umbrella' but didn't trans mean being the opposite gender? So Susan would be a boy? Perry understood being a boy. But not a boy or girl? Everything Perry thought she knew was suddenly very unclear. 

(Susan) LaFontaine walked back through the twins shared dorm room door a few hours later.

"Hey Per?"  
"Yeah?" Perry perked up from where she was bent over at her computer desk.  
"I just came back to apologize for- what's that on your screen?"  
Perry smiled. "Well sis now sib, I've been doing a little research. Come have a look"  
Their eyes scanned the page in front of them. The title 'What does nonbinary mean?' With a series of tabs open above displaying the beginnings of similar titles. They smiled at their sister, nearly tearing up. "Oh Per!" And both twins went in for a hug.  
"I decided I better learn more about all this because it means so much to you" Perry explained. "And I thought of something. I don't think I can get used to calling you by our last name. But you always shorten Perry to Per so I got to thinking and decided Laf would be a perfect name for you. How does that sound?"  
"It's wonderful Per. Thank you for accepting me"  
"Of course! You're my favorite sibling after all"  
"I'm your only sibling!"  
"You're still my favorite"


End file.
